


"Idol In A Studio"

by NaviShin96



Category: K-pop, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Rap Monster - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Idols, Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviShin96/pseuds/NaviShin96
Summary: Your first fan signing event with the Bangtan Boys leads to something unexpected after meeting your favorite Idol Namjoon.A short Namjoon smut.Namjoon x Reader





	"Idol In A Studio"

It was your first time at a fan signing event. You were finally going to meet him face to face, Namjoon. After years of watching him through a screen you were about to be just a few inches away from him.

You slowly walk up to the table. Your body shaking nervously. You go through all the members until your finally standing in front of him at the end of the table. He looks up at you with a smile. His dimples were deep and his dark eyes were glued to you.

“What's your name?”, he said with a low sweet voice.

“uhh… my name is…. Y/N”.

He carefully takes the album from your hands, his soft fingers gliding across yours as he pulls it towards him.

“Your name is almost as beautiful as you are”, he said without realizing.

Your face immediately became flushed red. You couldn't believe he just said that. You just froze in silence. Your silence frightened him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean…”, He said while dropping his head.

“It’s okay…. I just didn’t expect you to say that”, you say, trying to comfort him.

He looks up at you, his face just as red as yours. His crooked smile glowing. 

The line starts to move. He quickly grabs your hand and pulls your ear close to his lips.

“Stay until the end Y/N, I’ll come out when everyone leaves”.

Before you can respond the staff takes you away from the table.

You do as he says, after the group leaves the room, the fans start to disappear, you get more and more nervous. Namjoon personally asked you to stay, but why?

As soon as the last person left a staff member came out to greet you.

“Come with me please”.

He leads you in a hallway where you see Namjoon leaning against the wall with sweat dripping off his face due to a broken air-conditioner. As soon as he hears the squeak of the door opening he pushes off the wall and looks at you in excitement. The staff member hands you over to Namjoon and leaves the area. He looks at you with a huge smile and a craving look in his eyes.

"Come on", He grabs you and pulls you into a room. Closing the door behind you.

“Where are we?” you ask with a shaky voice.

“a studio” he says with a smirk.

“Why are we in a studio?”, You ask as you bite your lip anxiously.

He doesn’t answer you, he just watches you biting your lips. He pushes you against the wall, pressing himself against you. He forcibly holds your hands up on the wall, leaving you powerless.

Without saying a word, he connects his lips to yours. Getting rougher every second. You feel his member getting hard as the kiss deepens. His hand wonders under your shirt, releasing your bra. He continues to move his hand up your body, taking off your shirt as your bra falls to the floor.

He then releases your hand. You slowly take off his shirt leaving marks on his back with your nails. You press your bare chest against his. A moan leaves his mouth. He grabs your hair with one hand. Pulling your head back, exposing your neck. He leaves your mouth and starts to move towards your neck. The sensation of his lips on your skin instantly soaks your panties. With his other hand, he finds the button on your pants.

He bites and sucks your neck, his plump lips make your body twitch with pleasure. His lips slowly move down your body as he slides your pants off. His hands barely touching your skin as he moves farther down your body. Your pants hit the floor and he returns to your lips. Your hands wonder to his pants and you do the same as he did. He slowly slips his fingers down your body, starting at your neck.

As your kissing deepens, his fingers reach your clit. He teases you, making circular motions around it. Your hands grasp his broad shoulders, your nails pressing into his skin as you moan in his mouth. His fingers soaked with your dripping juices. Your body begging for his cock. He can feel you trembling with pleasure. He removes his fingers from your clit and picks you up, still pressing you against the wall.

He looks at you with a smirk and slowly enters his fully erect member inside you. You scream out in pleasure. Your juices flowing down your legs. You both moan uncontrollably. The feel of you excites him even more. He thrusts his member inside you faster and faster. He gets deeper with every moan that escapes your mouth. You feel his member throbbing inside you with every pump. Your sweaty bodies pressed against each other, sliding as your back continuously thumps against the wall. His tongue explores your mouth as both of your juices soak your thighs. He gets faster as he pumps you with his seed.

You both scream out with moans as he finishes inside you. Heavy breathing echoing through the room as you both attempt to catch your breathe. 

He slowly pulls out, making you both grunt. He then puts you down and lightly kisses your lips.

With a smirk, he says, “Because it's soundproof, Y/N”.


End file.
